Mommy's Little Angel
by quilljoy
Summary: Applebloom is reunited with her long lost mother.


**Mommy's Little Angel**

**Chapter 1**

. . .  
It was Applebloom's first time exploring the Everfree forest this late at night. It was nearly 3:00 am and the night was silent, Applebloom's favorite kind of night. She had always been a night owl. Her usual "journeys" around Sweet Apple Acres at night had gotten boring. Occasionally Applejack would wake up and snitch on her, so it wasn't any fun. She needed something new. She had fun wandering around the forest. She came to a cottage deep in the forest hidden behind the trees, it was old and rustic. Mold covered the wood and ivy vines sprawled across the sides. Surely this cottage wasn't inhabited, it was old and ghastly yet something drew Applebloom towards it. She thought only Zecora lived in the forest but she was wrong. She was frozen staring at the cottage, observing the tattered white lace curtains and the dead garden in the front. She was dazed by this old cottage and couldn't figure out why.

Something broke the silence of the night. She heard a soft mumble, that mumble soon turned into a voice

"Applebloom?" the voice called. '_Oh no, Applejack' _

"Applebloom is that you?" The voice came from the cottage. It couldn't have been Applejack.

"Applebloom my Darling!" The voice sounded like Applejack, just worn out and raspy. Someone in the cottage new who she was, she walked slowly towards one of the windows. She peeked through the curtain to see a beautiful pony. She had curly red locks and golden fur. Her cutie mark was an apple with a heart in it. She was staring back at Applebloom with a striking smile and her dazzling white teeth glimmering in the moonlight. Applebloom smiled back, she could have sworn she had seen this pony before.

"Oh it is you Applebloom I can't believe it is actually you!" Applebloom was happy to see this pony, she didn't know why but she couldn't help it.

"Yes it is me. If I may ask, how do you know who I am?" Applebloom didn't want to look rude so she kept smiling.

"You mean to tell me you don't know who I am?" the pony's smile faded away.

"Doesn't your Granny Smith have any pictures of me?"

"No ma'am" Applebloom figured this was probably a relative of hers.

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell you about me" The pony's eyes welled with tears but she blinked them away.

"Are you one of my aunts or cousins?" Applebloom asked.

"No Applebloom, I'm your mother" Applebloom was stunned. Granny Smith had told her that her mother had died.

"Granny Smith told me that my mother had died when I was just a little filly"

"She did? I don't know why, but after I married your father she hated me. She is my mother in-law, and when your father had died she told the police I had killed him" tears started streaming down her face. "Will you come inside?" Applebloom entered through the front door. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and her mother was standing in the doorway to greet her. There were tons of framed photos of Applebloom, Applejack, and Big Mac when they were younger. Applebloom and her mother settled down on a sofa.

"Can you tell me what happened ma'am" Applebloom asked "I mean um, mother" being called mother made Applebloom's mother perk up. Applebloom looked her in the eyes, and noticed the beautiful shade of green they were.

"But first can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Paula Red" Paula reds were a type of apple and Paula red apples were Applebloom's favorite.

"So back to the story. Your father's name was Jona Gold. We had both worked at Sweet Apple Acres for years and they were running out of jobs. He started giving carriage rides around ponyville. One day the streets were full of carriages and one driver wanted to race him. When he refused the offer the driver called him names and yelled at him. To make it worse your father accidentally cut him off, the other driver tried to get back in front and in the process crashed into Jona's carriage. Everybody in the accident survived but your father" Paula started crying even more. Applebloom saw a box of tissues and handed her one. Paula oddly refused it and told her to put it back. "I was pregnant with you when this happened. He was so excited to meet you. Just as excited as I was to raise you and watch you grow up. But Granny Smith told the police that I had paid the driver to crash into him. I went to jail and Granny Smith gained custody of you and your brother and sister, when I was released I could only afford this small cottage. She told me that you never wanted to visit me."

"No that's not true she never even asked me!" Applebloom said. She started to cry and her mother held her tightly.

"I love you; now that I've found you nothing can ever separate us."

"Do you promise mama?"

"Yes I promise sweet heart"

**Chapter 2**

. . .

Paula made Applebloom some warm apple cider and butter scotch cookies. She was far better at cooking than Granny Smith. Applebloom got very tired, so Paula put her to bed. Applebloom dreamed about all the fun times her and her mother would have. She could finally tell her friends that she had a mother. A real mother that could cook and a mother that loved and cared for her. Applebloom had a dream that her mother was holding her in her arms and singing to her. In the dream she and her mother were picking apples together and entering mother daughter festivals and being a family. Applebloom couldn't be happier. She had obviously made the right choice exploring the forest this night.

She awoke to her mother holding her and singing to her like in her dream. Her voice was soft and sweet. Her mother made her a fantastic breakfast fresh apple juice, apple cinnamon pancakes made from her favorite Paula red apples. Applebloom never thought about what Granny Smith would do when she realized she was gone, and frankly didn't care. Granny Smith had turned out to be a mean and selfish pony that hated her mother. Paula Red put on a poncho and took her basket; she looked like she was ready to go out.

"Where ya off to mama?" Applebloom asked.

"I have to make a quick trip to the market to get some milk. I'll be back soon, don't worry"

Paula was gone for a little over and hour and Applebloom was restless. She explored the cottage. There were bedrooms made for Applejack and Big Macintosh. Their rooms both had made beds and toys in them. Applebloom started to feel really upset, her mother cared so much about them and Granny Smith didn't even tell them about her. Applebloom and her siblings grew up without a mother because of Granny Smith.

"I hate Granny Smith!" Applebloom couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth. Applebloom had loved her all of those years but finding out what a cruel pony she was made her genuinely hate Granny Smith. There was a framed picture of Granny Smith hanging on the wall. She was standing next to a handsome pony which she presumed was her father. Applebloom stared into the eyes of her Grandmother in the picture with disgust. What if Applebloom had not gone into the forest last night? Would she ever find out about her mother?

Applebloom continued to explore. In her mother's room were framed pictures of her and Jona at their wedding. Paula looked beautiful, Applebloom wanted to look like her when she grew up. The kitchen had spices and herbs galore. The smell made her mouth water. There was a door not far from the kitchen that she assumed was the pantry. Applebloom wanted a snack so she went toward it. She jiggled the door knob and it didn't open. After multiple tries she searched for a key. In a drawer there were seven keys; one of them must have been able to open the door. She grabbed a small silver key and it wouldn't even fit in the lock. The second one went half way in the lock. As she was twisting it trying to unlock the door, Paula came through the door.

"Applebloom!" she screeched

"I'm sorry mama I just wanted a snack" Paula ripped the keys from her hooves and put them back in the drawer.

"Do not enter that room! Do you understand me?" Paula took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I thought it was the pantry I'm so sorry" She hugged her mother.

"It's fine darling. I shouldn't have left you alone for so long. I just got held up buying this." She held up a beautiful doll of a pony that looked like Applebloom. "It sure does look like you don't it? The vender was trying to sell it to me for 56 bits but I got it for only 41"

"Thank you mama, I love it!" She hugged her mother and grabbed the doll; it was soft and had shiny button eyes. "You didn't have to spend all this money on me"

"Oh nonsense anything for my little angel"

Applebloom went to bed that night with her new doll and snuggled it tight. She had never been more content. Finding her mother was like finding treasure. Her mother had brought her a plate of short breads and apple tea. She gulped down the tea and the cookies and finally fell asleep.

She found herself walking towards the door that she had tried to get in before. She knew her mother had told her not to go in but she couldn't help herself. She jiggled the door knob and the door creaked open. There were black curtains that she peeked through. There were gray walls and a small table on which her mother was hacking meat with a cleaver. There was meat hanging on the walls, it was a butchering room. Her mother caught sight of her and glared, she had blood from the meat on her hooves.

"Applebloom!" she ran towards Applebloom with a nasty scowl and was about to grab hold of her

"No!" Applebloom screamed. She woke up in her bead sweating and nearly crying

"Oh dear, I shouldn't have given you those shortbreads before bed they must have given you a nightmare" Applebloom couldn't look at her mother the same after that dream but she knew it was all in her head. She couldn't even eat breakfast after that dream.

**Chapter 3**

. . .

Applebloom and her mother spent the entire day together. They played go fish and told stories but Applebloom felt really uncomfortable. She had to know what was in that room.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"What's in that room, you know the one I tried to get into yesterday?"

"Oh that isn't important honey"

"No what's in the room please tell me"

"You are not allowed in that room for a reason"

"Well why not?"

"Applebloom stop asking questions I am your mother and I demand that you respect my choices!"

"Mama _please_"

"No Applebloom. If you ask me again I will lock you in your room do you hear me?"

"But mama-"

"You will stay in your room and nobody will ever find you if you keep up this behavior!"

"Mama you're scaring me"

"Applebloom stop this nonsense and go to your room now!"

"What-"

"NOW" Applebloom raced to her room. She jumped on her bed and shivered. She heard her mother locking the door. Applebloom tried to get out. She pushed the door with all her might but to no avail. She started to cry and flopped on her bed. She fell asleep for hours and when she woke up she stared out her window. In the distance she could see the sign for Sweet Apple Acres. It was all blurry, but the vision brought Applebloom to tears again. She somehow missed her old home although Granny Smith lied to her. She missed Applejack and Big Mac.

Her mother knocked on her bedroom door. She heard the keys jingle and turn and her mother walked in. A frown covered her face, and she walked in with her head down.

"Applebloom, oh what have I done" Her mother looked at her then back down again. "I'm so sorry, I over reacted" Applebloom looked at her mother and smiled.

"Cheer up mama. I'm sorry for butting in to your personal business"

"This is my fault" she walked over to Applebloom and took hold of one of her hooves "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course" Applebloom embraced her mother. "But can you do me a really tiny favor?"

"Yes of course what would you like?"

"Can I go to Sweet Apple Acres to get Applejack and Big Macintosh? I miss them dearly"

"Well you see honey-"

"I'll go get 'em right now. I'll be back in a minute."

"No Applebloom, I can't allow you to go there"

"Why not?"

"Granny Smith will take you back and I may never see you again. I'm not even allowed to go to Sweet Apple Acres because she has a restraining order on me"

"Don't worry I'll get them before she even notices"

"This isn't about Applejack or Big Mac is it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh good heavens, I've driven my own daughter away from me"

"No you haven't I-"

"Well I can't let that happen" Paula took a tissue from her tissue box and shoved it onto Applebloom's snout. Applebloom struggled for breath until everything went dark.

**Chapter 4**

. . .

Applebloom woke up on a cold floor. She couldn't see anything; there wasn't a spark of light in her view. She was going to stand up, but she realized she was bound and couldn't move. She tried to scream but she was gagged. Bright lights flashed on and she was in the room that was in her dream. There were the same gray walls and the same table. Her mother emerged from the shadows and stared Applebloom in the eyes. Applebloom tried screaming again but little sound came out.

"It's about time that chloroform wore off" her mother said. Her striking smile had become sickening. She wheeled a clothes line in from the other side of the room. There were dead ponies with their stomachs slashed open. Blood was dripping from the dead ponies. Since she was so tired she didn't notice that one of the ponies was her father. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Found Daddy?" she cackled.

"Your Granny didn't take good care of you to begin with. But telling you I was dead just made things worse. She should have told you the truth. Your father was too close to his dear mother. I told him he had to choose between us and he was ready to choose your Granny. I couldn't bear to kill him myself because I was too fragile. I put a hit on him, because I couldn't afford a divorce. Your Grandmother overheard me when I met up with that carriage driver. She tried to warn silly old Jona but, it wasn't enough. I got the body for keeps. Pony tastes delicious. Why don't you try a piece?" Paula ripped out an intestine from the stomach of the deceased Jona Gold. She removed Applebloom's gag.

"Stop please Stop!" Applebloom yelled. Paula held Applebloom's mouth open and shoved the intestine down her throat. She gagged and vomited. Paula secured the gag once more and walked over to a cabinet. There were cleavers, machetes, daggers, and more. But Paula pulled out a whip. She whipped Applebloom several times until she bled. Her soft skin was torn open. Paula took a big pair of scissors out from the cabinet. Applebloom whimpered and started to cry. She walked over to Applebloom and grabbed one of her legs. She opened the scissors and started to cut her leg, like she would with meat. The blades were dull making the pain even more agonizing. It was slow and painful, the scissors hit a nerve and Applebloom jerked to the side.

"Stop squirming!" Paula continued to cut until she reached the bone. Applebloom was crying and whimpering. Paula felt the warm blood gushing out of the filly's leg. She reached for the bone with both hooves. It was so fragile, it snapped easily. Paula held up the part of the leg which she had torn off. She bit into the juicy meat and chewed with such delight. The blood poured down her cheeks and down her neck as she continued to eat the leg. Her white teeth were covered in blood. Applebloom watched her finish off the leg.

"If only I could have done this to your father, it is such fun. I was going to save you. But I couldn't let you get away. Paula grabbed a knife and stabbed Applebloom in the stomach and dragged it down. She pulled out a kidney and bit it open. She gulped it down. Applebloom was slowly blacking out.

"Please stay I'm not finished yet!" With the knife Paula stabbed Applebloom in the ear. The skull cracked and she pulled out the knife. A piece of her brain came out, Paula bit it off. Applebloom was finally dead. She hung Applebloom on the clothes line, next to her father of course.

"What a happy family. I always thought Applejack would be the first to go" She left her room and locked it up.

"Now nothing can ever separate us"

** Chapter 5**

. . .

Applejack slowly trotted through the Everfree forest. It was nearly 3 AM and the night was silent.

"Applebloom!" She screamed. She could not find her filly sister. She had searched nearly all of Ponyville. She came across a cottage. A voice called to her from inside.

"Applejack is that you my darling?" Apple Jack slowly in the window and saw a beautiful pony with green eyes, red locks, and gold fur.

**THE END**


End file.
